


nothing good comes after midnight (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	nothing good comes after midnight (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nothing good comes after midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382536) by [curds_and_wheyface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curds_and_wheyface/pseuds/curds_and_wheyface), [thoresque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoresque/pseuds/thoresque). 



新入りが目障りな理由などないはずだった。  
ジェイキー・ボーイをクラブに引き入れたのはソーではない。珍しく〝メンバーの知り合い〟というツテで入ってきた。ファンドラルが身元を保証したからだ。  
有望な男に見えた。オーディンが──今ではソーが──メンバーに求める、〝クラブのためなら命も捧げる〟精神を持っている。  
ジェイキー・ボーイは汚れ仕事を嫌がらなかった。支払いが遅れていたり別のシマに手を出した店の奴らの恐喝も楽しそうにやった。  
少し楽しみすぎかもしれない、と思わないでもなかったが、それなりの結果は出すので、気にしないでやることにしていた。  
ソーはジェイキーを好きにはなれなかった。だが好きになる必要はない。メンバーはときどきソーの気に入らない騒ぎに首を突っ込むことがあるが、それでも、ソーは彼らを信用している。  
そしてジェイキー・ボーイは信用できないのだった。どうしても信用できない。  
例えばソーの命令に疑問を挟んでくること。口答えをして、自分がクラブを仕切れるかのような言動をとること。  
何よりも、弟を見るジェイキーの目つきが、一番信用できなかった。

〜

静かな夜だった。クラブの取引もなく、メンバーは皆トラブルもなくリラックスしている。ファンドラルの女、トリキシーがソーにもたれかかって、偽物の大きな胸の谷間を顔に押しつけようとしていた。その度にソーはギリギリ触れないように体を傾けた。もちろん、彼女の気分を傷つけない程度に。  
トリキシーは、それを彼女がファンドラルの女だからだと思っているかもしれない。でも本当の理由はもっとずっと単純だ。ソーはブロンドに興味はない。あるいは女に。あるいは、弟以外の誰にも。  
それでも彼女は諦めず、何度も同じ仕草を仕掛けてきた。彼女を非難する気にはなれなかった。女が次々とやってきてオーディンに身を投げ出すのを、ソーはかつて何度も見た。ギャングのリーダーのベッドを温めるチャンスを逃すほど、女たちは馬鹿ではない。  
周りの目を意識して、少しくらい相手をしても良かったかもしれない。もし、モスグリーンの瞳が細められて、ソーの頭の横に穴を開けそうなほど強く見つめていなければ。  
自分にはできないことをしている女に、ロキが嫉妬を燃やすのはわかっていた。ソーにしなだれかかり、片手を膝に滑らせ、不自然なほど近くから耳に囁きかけるとか。ちょうど彼女が今、やっているように。  
空の酒瓶が床に落ちて大きな音を立て、メンバーの半分が飛び上がる。騒音の原因であるロキは驚きもせず、謝るそぶりも見せない。トリキシーがちらりとロキを見て、ソーはゴクリと唾を飲み込む。それに応えるように弟の唇がにやりと歪む。  
〝このタバコの吸い殻をあの女の可愛いピンクの頬に押しつけてやりたい〟  
二日前の夜。本気の脅し。静かな二人の部屋に響いた、柔らかくて暴力的で楽しげな声。ロキは顎をソーの胸に乗せて、セックスのあとの一服を分け合っていた。  
〝詩的だな〟ソーはつぶやいてロキの耳たぶを引っ張った。ロキが本気でそうするかもしれないかという不安を、そうやって押し隠した。

〜

ソーはあまり集会を開かなかった。父親と違って演説は得意ではない。しかし今メンバーが一箇所に集まり、場の雰囲気もそういう何かを求めていた。  
ソーが話そうとしているのに気づいたヴォルスタッグが、ジョッキをカウンターに何度か叩きつけて注目を促した。樽みたいに巨大な彼の胸板は、いつでもクライアントの注意を引く。  
ソーは頷いて彼に礼を伝えた。  
「ひと言だけ言いたい」ソーは部屋をさっと見回し、話し始めた。メンバーの視線がソーに集まる。女たち、クラブの直接の関係者ではない人々、そこにいる全員が敬意を払ってソーを見ていた。  
正確には、ほとんど全員が。  
豊満な体つきの黒髪の女の耳に何かをささやくジェイキーを見て、ソーの喉がぴくりと震えた。女はジェイキーの方に顔を傾けてはいたが、彼女でさえ視線はソーに向けるという常識をわきまえていた。  
「何が言いたいんだ？」ロキが少し生意気な口調で促した。  
ソーは目を細めてロキを見た。ロキはバーカウンターに腰かけ、錆びついたビールのパイプにもたれかかっていた。ソーの険しい顔に向かってにやりと笑うのに合わせて、くわえたタバコが上下に動いた。  
「こうしてみんながいい気分で飲もうっていう夜はいいもんだ」ソーは冗談を言い、大きな歓声に向かってグラスを掲げて見せた。「よく飲め、よく眠れ、仕事はまた明日だ」  
歓声は続き、叫び声や拍手が混じり、ファンドラルはトリキシーに覆いかぶさって周囲に見せつけるようなキスをした。  
ソーは笑いながら、ロキのタバコを取って口に挟んだ。ロキがくわえていた箇所が少し濡れている。これは、他人の目がある場所でするキスに一番近い行為だった。  
深々と吸い込むと、肺を熱い煙がくすぐる。ロキは待ちきれず、ソーが煙を吐き出す前にタバコに手を伸ばす。白い煙がドラゴンのように鼻からたなびく。  
「おまえは分け合うってことを学ぶべきだ」ソーは小さな声で言った。  
ロキはトリキシーをちらりと見た。そしてもちろん、ソーに視線を戻した。「ごもっとも」

〜

「よう、オーディンソン！」  
名前を呼ばれて、ソーは振り返った。ジェイキー・ボーイが大股で近づいてくるのが見えた。片手にビールが揺れ、もう片方の手ではタバコが煙をたなびかせている。  
ソーはバーに向き直った。「何の用だ、ジェイキー？」  
「俺の取り分の話だ」ジェイキーは呂律の回らない口で言った。  
「おまえは取り分を受け取った。それ以上話すことはない」  
ジェイキー・ボーイはソーの空いた隣の席に滑り込み、バーにもたれかかった。「たったの15パーセントかよ？」  
ソーはタバコの最後に吸ってから、汚れた灰皿に突っ込んだ。「そうだ──それだけもらえて感謝すべきだな。俺は10パーセントで充分だと言ったんだが、ファンドラルはおまえに目をかけてるらしい」  
「誰にも目をかけてもらう必要なんかない──俺のチップだろ」  
ソーは肩を回した。「そうだ、だがあの仕事をやったのはおまえだけじゃない」ジェイキー・ボーイの顔が暗くなるのに気づいたが、構わず続ける。「俺の一番優秀な子分のうち二人をつけた。それでもだいぶヘマをしたらしいな」  
ジェイキーの眉が震えた。ポーカーフェイスは苦手なようだ。「言っただろ──ガードマンがいるなんて知らなかったんだ。俺はあの場所を二週間見張った。そのあいだ一度だってあいつらは来なかった」  
「じゃ、三週間見張るべきだったんだ」ソーはビールをひと口飲んだ。「あそこでヘイムダルがおまえのヘマをカバーしてなけりゃ、おまえは今頃カウンティの拘置所の中だ。だから取り分は15パーセントなんだよ」ジェイキーの方に身を乗り出し、声を低くする。「二度と俺のすることにケチをつけるな──わかったか？」  
「ああ、わかるさ、オーディンソン」ジェイキーはソーの肩越しに──ロキに──ちらりと視線を送った。「おまえが思っているよりずっとよくな」  
ソーは顔にはっきりと嫌悪感を浮かべた。弟の首に手を置いてこれは俺のものだと言いたい衝動にかられたが、実際にはできなかった。ここではできない。「気をつけろよ、ジェイキー⋯⋯他の奴らの前で丁寧に教えてもらうなんて嫌だろ」  
ジェイキーは笑った。低く深く、ユーモアのかけらもない笑い声だった。そしていきなり、ジョッキをバーの奥の壁に叩きつけた。クラブはしんと静かになった。「やってみろよ」ジェイキーは鼻を拭って言った。「やれよ、オーディンソン」  
ソーはビールの残りをあおった。「おまえは酔ってる、ジェイキー。今のうちに帰れ⋯⋯寝て酔いを覚ませ」  
「今のうちに？」ジェイキー・ボーイはまた笑った。「嫌だと言ったら？ どうするんだ？ 年寄りをけしかけるっていうのか？」  
「俺は自分のことは自分でやる」ソーは言い、バースツールから滑り降りた。「年寄りだと？ あいつらは、おまえがまだディックを握ってまっすぐ小便も飛ばせない頃から、このクラブのために命をかけてきたんだ」  
メンバーの中から冷やかすような声がいくつか上がったが、ジェイキーを止めるほどの効果はなかった。  
「それが問題なんだよ」ジェイキーは吐き捨てた。「おまえらは長いこと仕切り過ぎてる──せっかく大金がつかめるっていうのにビビってるじゃねえか」  
ソーは眉間を指で押さえた。「俺たちは教会を襲撃はしない、ジェイキー。俺はノーと言った。それが最終的な答えだ」  
メンバーの何人かがぶつぶつと唸った。街一番の大きな教会を襲撃したいと思っているメンバーは確かに何人かいた。教会は布教活動の一環で資金集めをしている。大金を得るチャンスはあるが、同時に重大な処罰を受ける可能性もあった。その話が議題に上がったとき、ソーは却下したが、今思えば、その後ジェイキーがソーのいないところで周囲の仲間に何か吹き込んだのかもしれない。  
「じゃ、テーブルの議長席には誰か別の奴が座るべきなのかもしれねえな」  
バーは今や静まり返っていた。数人が低い声でささやきを交わしたが、ソーはそちらを見もしなかった。代わりに、古い木のパネルを伝い落ちる無駄になったビールを手で示した。「あれを片づけるのか？ それともまた、自分の粗相を誰かに洗ってもらうつもりか？」  
バーの後ろで、ヴォルスタッグは大きな手を別のジョッキに突っ込んで水を拭き取っていた。面白そうな顔でジェイキー・ボーイをちらりと見ると、顔色をかえず自分の仕事に戻る。ヴォルスタッグはクラブを結成したばかりの頃、ソーの父親と共にバイクに乗った。ソーの記憶のあるかぎり、このクラブにいる。彼は伝説であり、誰もが畏怖を感じていた。  
ジェイキー・ボーイは、ヴォルスタッグのいる方に向かって唾を吐いた。「ファックユー、くそじじい」そう言い捨て、「外に出ろ」とソーの胸に指を一本突きつける。「今すぐ」  
ソーは瞳をぐるりと回した。喧嘩をしたい気分ではない──それよりも、弟をマットレスに叩きつけてファックしたい気分だった──しかし、このジェイキー・ボーイに拳を叩き込んでものをわからせてやったら気分がすっきりするかもしれないとも思う。  
ソーはロキの方を向いて、その肩を軽く叩いた。「すぐ戻る」  
ロキはにやりと笑った。「冗談じゃない⋯⋯見逃してたまるか」そう言って、スツールを飛び降りる。ロキの瞳は輝き、ピンクの舌がもっと濃いピンクの唇から覗いていた。「今夜は他に面白いこともなさそうだしな」  
ソーは弟に笑い返した。「困った奴だ」脇を通り抜けていくロキをそう言ってからかった。目の前を通り過ぎるとき、その尻を叩いてやりたい衝動と戦った。  
ロキは肩越しに振り向いた。好きなくせに。唇がそう言った。  
ロキは間違っていない。

〜

ヴォルスタッグと数人の古株たちを除く全員が、暴力沙汰を目撃しようとソーの後に続いて店の外に出た。クラブのきな臭い仕事を楽しんでいると進んで認める者はいないが、事件が起こらない日々が続くと彼らはこうなる。血を求め、揉め事を求めて落ち着きをなくすのだ。  
ジェイキー・ボーイは仲間内でも特にたくましい方ではなかったが、ソーは決して敵をみくびらなかった。ジェイキーはすばしこくて右フックが強い。ソーは一発たりとも殴らせる気はなかった。  
ソーはしばらく相手を適当にかわした──殴り合いというよりつかみ合いだ──おびき寄せてヘッドロックに持ち込み、軽くパンチを打ち込む。誰がボスなのか、わからせるだけでいい。  
ジェイキーのパンチが軽く脇に当たるとソーは唸り、彼を突き飛ばして笑った。状況を楽しんでいたし、まだ良い気分だった。一方、ジェイキーは口から泡を吹き出していた。  
またつかみかかって来たジェイキーを、ソーは平手で打った。周囲に笑いが起こる。  
「少しは学べ、ジェイキー・ボーイ」ソーは笑いながら言った。「一目置かれるにはまず実績を積め」  
「実績？」ジェイキーは気狂いじみた高い声で笑った。「自分でもわかってんだろ、オーディンソン。おまえに実績なんか何もねえよ。おまえの持ってるものなんか、ぜーんぶダディからもらったんじゃねえか！」  
笑顔を保つには努力が要った。「口の聞き方に気をつけろ」ソーは警告した。  
「誰にも指一本触らせねえって顔して歩き回りやがって。金を巻き上げるばっかりで、偉そうに演説しやがって。誰にもおまえの代わりができないとでも思ってんのか？」  
ジェイキーはまるで周囲が自分の味方だと信じているように、腕を広げて見せた。みんなが黙り込んでいることに気づいていない。尊大な態度で両腕を広げたまま話し続けている。  
「これが全部俺のものになったっておかしくねえんだ」冷笑を浮かべ、一歩ソーに詰め寄る。「全部な！」彼は顎をあげなければソーと視線を合わせることもできないが、その目には狂気があった。何をするか予測がつかない。  
予測がつかない事態がソーは嫌いだった。ビジネスがしにくくなる。  
「ひと晩寝て酔いを覚ませ」ソーは真顔になって言った。部下を甘やかしはしないが、ソーは公平なリーダーだった。メンバーのことは、オーディンさえ超えるほどの実直さで面倒を見ていた。今までソーの地位に疑問を示したものはいない。そのことを叩き込むだけのために、今、ジェイキーを殴りつけてしまう一歩手前だった。  
「心配するな、おまえを追い出しはしねえよ」ジェイキーはにやにや笑った。ソーが忍耐の限界に近づいていることに少しも気づかず、あるいは気にせず、話し続けている。「しばらくクラブにいさせてやるよ。もとはおまえのものだったすべてを俺が楽しむのを、隣で眺めていられるようにな」  
そう言ったとき、彼の視線はソーのすぐ後ろに移った。そこにある何かに焦点が結ばれ、冷笑が微笑みに変わる。それから、ソーは背後にロキがいることを思い出した。  
ジェイキーは下唇をなめた。それから聡明にも低く声を落として言った。「おまえの可愛い弟をファックするのは、どんな気分だろうな？」  
世界が真空になったように静まりかえり、その言葉がソーの頭の中に反響した。  
熱い怒りが背骨を駆け上がるのを感じながら、ソーは頭を傾けた。自分の声さえよく聞こえなかった。「今、何と言った？」  
冷たい、細い指が手首に絡みつく。ロキ。今はその顔を見ることができない。  
しかしジェイキーにはできるし、実際にそうする。彼の視線はまたソーを離れ、ロキを上から下まで眺める。  
「どうだ、ベイビー？」ジェイキーは本当にロキを口説き落とせると思っているかのように、甘い声で言った。「本物のコックが欲しくないか？」  
手首をつかむロキの指に力が入る。しかしそれでは足りない。まったく足りない。今、ジェイキーを叩きのめそうとするソーを止められるものは、この地上にひとつもない。  
ソーは自分の咆哮を聞き、拳の下で折れるジェイキーの顎を感じた。耳の中でワンワンと響く音の合間に、どこか遠くから、ジェイキーの体が地面に倒れる音が聞こえた。そして赤く霞む視界の中で、ソーはその体につかみかかった。

〜

目を覚ましたのは二人のベッドの上だった。あたりは不気味なほど静まり返っていた。不快な感触、指の関節の何か冷たく濡れたもの。そこがズキリと痛み、ソーは身震いして叫んだ。  
「おっと──少しじっとしててくれよ」  
ロキ。  
ソーはぎゅっと眉をしかめてから、やっと目を開いた。視界がゆっくりと焦点を結ぶ。ロキがベッドの隣に腰かけ、濡れたタオルでソーの手を軽く叩いている。どうなっているのかわからないが、とにかく痛い。しかしソーはもう痛みに身を竦めなかった。  
「何があったんだ？」  
ロキは答えず、ただため息をついてタオルを隣に置き、ガーゼに手を伸ばした。「どこまで覚えてる？」  
ソーは無理やり上体を起こし、手に包帯を巻きつけるロキを見つめた。シャツは脱がされていて、腕には赤茶色の染みが点々とついていた。乾燥した血痕。怪我をしていない方の手で脇の鈍痛に触れ、思わずうめく。そこにパンチを受けた記憶が蘇る。誰のパンチだったかも。  
あのクソ野郎──  
「ジェイキー。減らず口を叩きやがった」  
ロキはうなずいた。「他には？」  
「クラブを乗っ取ろうとした。喧嘩を吹っかけてきた」ソーは歯を食いしばってベッドを出ようとしたが、ロキはソーの胸に手を当てて押しとどめた。  
弟は首を横にふった。「だめだ。動くな」  
ソーは笑い声をあげた。「おまえが俺に命令するのか、リトル・ブラザー？」  
「そうだよ」ロキは答えた。微笑む唇の端が少し下がった。「本当に何も覚えてないんだね」  
ソーは混乱して眉をひそめた。「何故そう言う？ 他に何が起きたんだ？」  
暗い照明の中で、ソーは目を細めて弟を見た。そのとき初めて、その頬に濃い赤の染みが散らばっているのに気づいた。ぞくりと冷たい感覚が肌を這い上がってきて、ソーは手を伸ばして弟の首の後ろを手で覆った。  
「あいつはおまえを傷つけたのか、ベイビー？」ソーは唸り、ロキの顔に視線を走らせた。「あの野郎、殺してやる──」  
「もう殺したんだよ」ロキは静かな声でソーをさえぎった。そしてソーの怪我の手当てに戻った。「ジェイキーは死んだ」  
ソーは混乱して瞬きをした。「⋯⋯なんだって？ 何の話だ？」  
ロキは手もとから目をあげ「死んだ」と繰り返した。「あんたが殺したんだ、ソー。叩きのめして、殴り殺した」  
ソーはロキの首から手を離し、髪をかきあげた。「なんだって⋯⋯くそっ、それで──」  
「もうメンバーが片づけに行ってる」  
その言葉を聞きながら、ソーは必死で思い出そうとした。「でもいったいどうして？ いや、ジェイキーはクソ野郎だったが、俺はそれくらいであいつを引きずり出してそんな⋯⋯」  
ロキは微笑んだ。綺麗な瞳、鋭い頬骨。冷たい指がソーの手首をすべり、脈に触れる。ソーは思い出した。  
弟の声。背中に感じる体温。  
〝おまえの可愛い弟をファックするのはどんな気分だろうな？〟  
あまりにも急激に血が沸騰して、頭痛がした。痛みにも構わず両手を拳に固め、すると関節の血が点々とガーゼに染み出す。「あいつ」喉の塊を飲み込む。「あいつ、知ってた。俺たちの⋯⋯」  
ロキはガーゼのロールをベッド脇の木のテーブルに放った。「あいつは僕に、本物のコックが欲しくないかって訊いた」片手をソーの腕に滑らせる。「それで、ソーはあいつがボロボロになるまで殴った」ロキは顔を近づけ、その唇はソーの唇のすぐ手前で止まった。舌先を出し、わずかな先端だけでソーの唇を濡らす。「僕のために」  
ロキの腰に軽く片腕を滑らせると、その体は素早くソーの膝に乗り上げた。瑞々しい唇が触れ合いそうなほど近くにある。弟の吐息はタバコの匂いがするのに、同時に甘い。  
「そうだ⋯⋯」ソーは息を吐いた。ロキは正しいからだ。ジェイキーを叩きのめした理由はたったひとつ。そしてそれは、クラブを乗っ取ろうとしたという彼の無謀な企みのせいではない。  
ロキは今までも、これからもずっと、ソーのものだった。ロキのジャンキーの母親が彼の手を引いて現れたその日から、ソーはそのことを知っていた。世界で一番大事な真実として胸に抱いてきた。ロキは俺のものだ。愛して、守って、そしていつかファックする、俺のものだと。  
記憶の中で、それがいつ変わって──進化して、変容して──今の状態につながったのか、正確には覚えていない。けれど、その時のロキがまだ幼すぎたことだけは確かだ。兄のペニスのためにその可愛いピンク色の唇を開いた、その初めての行為の重大さを本当に理解するには、まだあまりにも無邪気すぎた。  
「お礼をさせて」鼻先をソーの頬につけ、膝で腿の両脇を締めつけながら、ロキは言った。  
二人にとって、それはお礼をするとか願い事をかなえるための行為ではなかったのだが、そのひと言でソーはたちまち欲情を覚えた。  
だが⋯⋯人がひとり、死んだ。  
「ベイビー、だめだ──」  
「いいから、黙って」ロキは言い、片手を二人の体の間に滑り込ませ、ソーのジッパーを押し上げているふくらみをぐっとつかんだ。  
ソーにそれを止める力はなかった。本能的にその感触を追って、腰が持ち上がった。互いに遠慮なく触れ合える私室で、ロキをこの場所、自分の膝の上に乗せるのがソーは好きだった。「ロキ⋯⋯」  
「今、ソーに何が必要かはわかってる」ロキは小声で言った。  
それは本当だった。何年もの経験を持つ弟は巧みだった。指が動き、ボタンとジッパーを外し、ソーのジーンズの中へと入り込んでいく。ソーの熱い肌に、その手はまるで氷のように感じる。まさしく、それが今のソーに必要なものだった。  
ロキの指先がソーのペニスの先端に触れる。ソーはロキを抱き寄せ、その柔らかくて若い唇の中に欲望の唸り声を吹き込んだ。ロキの手は気持ちよかった。けれどそれだけでは足りず、ソーの腰はもっと多くを求めて動き始めていた。  
ロキは唇を重ねたまま、鋭く甘く笑った。「無理しなくていいよ、ベイビー」ロキはささやいた。「僕がやる」  
そう言うと、膝にすべりこんだのと同じ身軽さで、ロキはソーの腿の上にまたがった。ソーのジーンズを脱がせる手間もかけなかった──ただソーの太いペニスをブリーフの隙間から取り出し、人差し指で上から下になぞった。  
「ロキ」ソーは、声にむき出しの欲望が滲まないように気をつけながら言った。ペニスは卑猥な旗のポールのように、空中で揺れた。  
「何？」弟は歌うように訊き返した。親指で先端を撫で、その刺激にさらにそこが濡れた。  
ソーはロキを見下ろして目を瞬き、薄暗い照明の中で光るロキの瞳を見ながら震える吐息をついた。  
「俺を焦らすな」ソーは弟を本気で脅したことはなかったが、その口調には警告が混じった。  
ロキの指がペニスを握った。感触を堪能するには握り方が弱すぎる。  
「だめ？」ロキはにやりと笑った。  
ソーに返せるのは唸り声だけだった。胸から響く低い、焦れた唸り声。手をロキの頭の後ろにすべらせる。最近髪を切ったばかりのロキのその部分は手のひらを刺し、その感覚にソーはいまだに慣れなかった。  
数ヶ月前、仕事から戻ると、ファンドラルがトイレの蓋の上にまたがっていた。片手にハサミを持ち、脚のあいだにはロキが座っていた。その時にはもうロキの美しい髪はほとんど切り落とされていて、アンダーカットに刈り上げられていた。ソーは怒り狂った。  
当然ながら、ファンドラルはその状況について弁解した。しかしロキは、もちろん、憤るソーを楽しそうに見た。そしてソーを責めた。あんたは弟を自分の好みのとおり、いつまでも若くて可愛い姿にとどめようとしてるだけだ。そしてそのときでさえ、怒りで煮えたぎりながら、ソーはそれを真実だと認めていた。少なくとも部分的には。  
翌日、ロキは仲間の称賛を浴びて得意げだった。ふざけて仲間にこづかれるロキが楽しそうで、以前よりずっと周囲にとけこんでいる様子をソーは眺めた。  
今でも残念だった。朝、ロキがさっとひとつにまとめる漆黒の髪、後ろを通り過ぎるたびにソーに髪を引っ張られて、怒って唸り声をあげるロキ⋯⋯  
⋯⋯背中を反らして、息を弾ませて、長い指を髪にくぐらせる姿。ソーのペニスの上にまたがって、拷問のようにゆっくりと腰を動かしながら。  
今は、ソーは残った長い髪に指をからめることしかできない。そうやってロキの口を導く。  
そしてロキはいつものように唇を開く。味わうのが待ちきれないというように、下の歯の上に舌を乗せて。  
その暗くて濡れた熱の中に最初に押し込むときの感覚は電気のようで、ソーの全身に震えが走る。すでに腰は浮き、さらに続きを求めて前に押し出されている。ロキが鼻を通して笑うのを感じる。ペニスの半ばあたりで唇が震える。  
ロキが口を離し、ソーは思わず不満げに唸らずにいられない。弟はソーを見上げ、唾液を舌で舐めとりながら笑う。「少し気分が良くなっただろ、ブラザー？」  
ソーはロキの髪をつかむ。指の間に黒い絹糸をからめ、強く引っ張る。「黙れ」怒りを込めて言う。「くわえろ」  
「自分でやれよ」  
ソーはまた髪をひっぱり、ロキが目を閉じて口を開けるのを見た。唾液が下唇から垂れ、線を描いてソーのペニスに落ちる。ソーは自身をつかみ、濡れた先端をロキの唇に押しつける。  
今回は、ロキは物欲しげな声を出した。飢えて切羽詰まっている。頭を振ってソーの手を逃れ、ペニスをまた口に含む。  
今度は、弟は本格的に動いた。引き伸ばされた唇がソーのペニスの根元まで覆い、鼻先がソーの濃い金色の巻き毛に埋まる。一瞬、ロキは口を動かすのをやめた。ソーはただ、弟の喉がペニスの周りで動いて痙攣する、酩酊するような感覚に呻くことしかできなかった。「ああ、ファック、ロキ」  
んん、と声を出して、ロキは唇を離した。ちゅっと音を立てた唇は唾液で光っていた。ソーをまっすぐ見上げながら、唾液で濡れたペニスを手慣れた正確さでつかみ、扱く。ロキはソー好きなやり方を知り抜いていた。その知識を利用してソーの弱みにつけこみ、自分の有利にことを運んだことが何度もあった。けれど今、弟はただソーを喜ばせようとしている。ソーの顔を見つめている。ソーがロキの手の中に腰を突きあげて息を弾ませる、その呼吸のひとつさえも見逃すまいとしている。  
「頼むから」ソーは息を弾ませる──懇願する。そのとおりにはならないとわかっていても。ロキはまだソーを見ている。緑の瞳で見つめ、まっすぐな白い歯でペニスの先端に触れながら。  
その姿は、二人が初めて同じことをした日をソーに思い出させる。まだ弟が若すぎた頃、でも思いとどまるにはソーが欲情しすぎていた（そして自分勝手だった）頃。  
初めてのその夜、ロキは不器用で可愛かった。舌よりも歯が当たってばかりで、それでもソーは問題なく達した。濃い精液のほとばしりが弟の丸い頬に当たった。  
たった今でもそのことを思い出すと、熱いものが下腹に渦巻く。ペニスが脈打ち、先端に新しい滴がにじむ。ロキはそれを素早く舐め、まるで甘いものを味わうように嬉しそうな声をあげる。手に力を入れて上に向かってしごき、ソーをなだめようとする。ロキの指に一文字ずつ刻まれているルーン文字のタトゥーが見える。〝THOR〟を意味する文字。  
「ロキ」ソーはつぶやく。ときどき、ソーはただ呼びたくてそう呼ぶ。好きな言葉だから。けれど今は目的がある。焦らすな、ともう弟に伝えた。今晩だけはだめだ。  
ロキは柔らかく楽しそうに微笑む。それでも、ベッドサイドの古いテーブルに手を伸ばし、一番上の引き出しを開く。そちらを見もしない。まだ名残惜しそうにソーのペニスの先端をくわえている。引き出しの中で器用に手探りしている。中身は少ない。ガム、タバコ、最近はもう使わなくなったコンドーム、それから、ロキが探しているもの──半分空になったローションのボトル。  
ソーは震える息を吐き出しながら、身じろぎしてジーンズを脱ぐ。ロキは立ち上がり、ジーンズを脱ぎ、靴を蹴って脱ぎ捨てる。部屋を横切った靴が続けて音を立てて床に落ちる。ロキのミルクのように白い陶器のような肌は、首の横から手首までタトゥーで覆われている。内腿にくっきりと、親指の形の痣が残っている。ソーがキスをして謝った痣だ。ロキのペニスは脚のあいだで揺れ、黒いタンクトップの裾がそこに引っかかっている。ソーが手を伸ばしてそれに触れる前に、ロキはまたソーの前に膝をつく。  
聞きなれたカチリという音を立ててローションのボトルが開く。ロキは膝を開き、片手を後ろに回す。  
はっと息を飲む可愛い声が、濡れた指がロキの入り口に触れたことを伝えてくる。ロキは眉を寄せ、まぶたを閉じる。喉仏がごくりと動く。ロキは自分の穴で遊び、焦らすのが好きだ。ソーがベッドに行くと、ロキがもうすっかり三本の指を入れてうっとりしていることがしょっちゅうあった。そうやって、仕上げはソーにしてもらうのを待っているのだ。  
それから、ロキが指を入れる瞬間もはっきりとわかった。いつもは冷静な顔がゆるみ、引きむすんでいた唇が細く開く。  
ソーは目をそらすことができない。  
どうしても触れたくて、ロキの頬に手を伸ばす。ロキはそれに答えて柔らかく声をあげる。首を捻って、ソーの手のひらに歯を立てる。  
ソーの指にはまだ血がついている。ロキの頬の隣で、その赤い色が際立つ。しかしロキはそんなことに構いもせず、ソーの指の間に舌を這わせる。ソーのペニスが震え、刺激を求める。  
ロキはぱっと目を開き、ソーの中指と薬指を口の中に引き込む。  
ソーはふと気づく。薄暗く、けれど完全にありえないとは言えない想像。ロキはジェイキーの血を味わおうとしているのかもしれない。  
子供の頃、ロキはソーの指をしゃぶって気持ちを落ち着かせた。眠り込んだ弟の横で目覚め、白くなってシワができた親指や人差し指を口から引き抜かなければならなかったことを覚えている。  
自分の熱で温まって濡れたロキの指がソーのペニスをつかみ、ソーの回想は途切れた。少し前までのからかうような雰囲気は何かもっと暗いものに変わり、ロキはさっさと膝立ちになって、ソーの太いペニスの先端を自分の穴にあてがった。ロキの綺麗な顔が硬くこわばり、何かを決意したようにその細い体にソーを受け入れていく。ソーは反射的に弟の腰に手を添えて支える。  
けれど、ロキの望むのはゆっくりと慎重なやり方ではない。歯を食いしばって一気に根元まで腰を落とすという行為で、そのことをきっぱりと伝えてくる。  
ロキの喘ぐ声は短いが苦しげで高く、まるでソーのペニスが彼の体をいっぱいに満たし、呼吸する余地さえ残さないかのようだった。  
「ロキ」きっと痣を残すとわかっていても、ソーはロキの細い腰をぎゅっとつかまずにいられない。「無理するな」  
ロキはまったく耳を貸さず、すでに震え始めている腿で腰を持ち上げ、ふたたびソーのペニスを体の奥まで受け入れる。  
ソーはいつだってロキに欲情する──特に、触れ合うことができないとき。そしてロキが意味ありげな視線で絶妙に腰を動かし、舌をちらりと見せて焦らすとき。それでも、ソーが完全に理性を失うことは滅多になかった。  
しかしロキの方は、ときどき、たとえつい最近セックスをしたばかりだったとしても、こうやって狂ったようになることがあった。その欲望を満足させるまでは決して止まれないというように。そんなときロキは奪うようにソーを求める。ちょうど今のように、ソーの肩に爪を立て、膝で痛いほどソーの腰を締めつけて。  
これは自分のせいなのだろうかと、ソーは長いこと心配していた。こんなとき、こうやって自身を根もとまでロキの温かな体に埋め込み、多幸感に近いものを味わいながら。こんな関係へと二人が迷い込んだとき、ロキはまだとても若かった。まだ柔らかくて無垢で、その熱心な口や好奇心いっぱいの手とを完全に利用しておきながら、同時にそれを永遠に保ちたいとソーは願った。その初々しさと柔らかさとを。けれどそれから大して歳を重ねないうちに、ロキは本当にファックしてくれとソーに要求するようになった。  
ソーが抵抗できたのは短い期間だった。  
ロキは細くて壊れてしまいそうで、擦り傷が絶えない膝小僧を耳のすぐ横まで上げていた。唇は辛そうに引き結ばれ、呼吸は浅く短かった。ソーはゆっくりと自身を埋め込みながら、ロキの体が押し広げられ、ペニスを受け入れる光景に見入っていた。まだロキには大きすぎる、確実に大きすぎる、それなのにロキはもっと、お願いもっと、とつぶやき続けた。  
今では、ロキも同じくらい快楽を得ていると疑いなく言える。ソーの重みを受け止めながら身をくねらせて喘ぐ様子を見れば──あるいは今みたいに、ソーの首にしがみついて一心不乱にソーのペニスで自分を何度も何度も貫く様子を見れば。  
「言え、ソー」ロキは熱い息をソーの口に吹きかける。「ジェイキーを殺したって言え」  
ロキが何を聞きたいのか、ソーにはわかる。何を求めているのか。ソーは弟の細い腰に腕を回し、頭を少しだけ落として、ロキの鋭い顎の線に歯を立てる。「ああ、やったよ」ロキの喉に唇を押し付けて唸る。「俺はジェイキーを殺した」腰を強く突きあげ、締めつけてくるロキの体を感じて唸る。  
ロキのタンクトップを脱がせるために、少し体を離す。もっと弟を近くに感じたかった。肌に押しつけられる肌を直接感じたかった。離れるのを嫌がってロキは不満げな声をあげ、けれど素直に両手を上げた。ソーは一気に服を脱がせた。  
冷たい両手がソーの頬に素早く戻ってくる。ロキは飢えたようにソーに深く甘いキスをする。ソーの太い指が、ロキの短い髪の剃り跡をなぞる。片手でロキの首の後ろをつかみ、返せるだけのキスをたっぷりと返す。歯と舌を使って、弟の口をむさぼる。唾液がソーの顎を伝う──ロキのものか自分のものか、知る方法はない。  
ソーのペニスで自分を貫く、ロキの腰の動きが不規則になる。ペースは激しく荒々しい。ソーの怪我をした方の手を唇に近づけ、指の関節にキスをする。包帯に染み出した新しい血に唇を押しつける。やっとロキが手を離すと、ソーは濡れた指をロキの裸の胸に滑らせ、硬くなった乳首を撫でて、血の混じった唾液で濡らす。  
ロキは泣きそうな声で喘ぎ、体を前に倒す。額をソーの額に合わせる。「教えて⋯⋯僕のためにやったんだよね」そう言って息を切らす。  
ソーの視界は端が暗く曇っている。見えるのはもやのかかった光の中心にいるロキだけだ──俺の弟、俺の恋人、俺のすべて。「おまえのためにやったよ、ベイビー」  
ロキは嬉しそうな声をあげる。舌先でソーの頬を斜めに舐める。「言って──ああっ──他の誰にも僕を触らせないって」  
ソーは壁にもたれて体を支え、ロキの細い腰を抱く腕に力を込め、より激しく、速く突きあげ始めた。まるでタトゥーを──烙印を──弟の奥深くに叩き込もうとするように。俺のものだ、俺のもの、俺のもの⋯⋯  
「触らせない」ソーは背骨の付け根にいつもの熱が渦巻くのを感じながら、息を弾ませた。頭を落とし、ロキの濡れた乳首を歯の間に挟む。「絶対に」小さな蕾の周りを舐める。  
そんな熱い約束に応えて、ロキは大きく高く、甘く喘いだ。ソーは弟を見上げ、その濡れた暗い瞳を見た──緑の虹彩がほとんど真っ黒に見える。ふたたびぐっと突き上げ、もう何年も前に二人で見つけた秘密のスポットにペニスを擦りつける。  
狙いは正確だったらしく、ロキの震えが伝わってきた。ソーの張り詰めた肩にロキの爪が食い込む。「言って」ロキの喘ぎはほとんどすすり泣きに変わっている。「また同じことをすると言って」  
ソーは弟を見つめた──不機嫌でワイルドで狂った獣みたいな弟、他の何でもなく、誰でもなく、ソーだけのために生まれたかのような──そしてソーにはわかっていた、心の底から。  
このために殺した。このために、また何度でも殺す。  
「ああ、やるよ、ベイビー」自分の声が聞こえる。ソーは弟の体をしっかり押さえて、好きに動く。二人分のファックをする。「必要なら何度だって──またやる」ロキはソーの首に腕を巻きつけ、こめかみに脣を押しつけて聞き取れない言葉をいくつもつぶやいた。ソーは約束した。「おまえを俺から奪おうとするやつは、誰だって殺してやる」  
ロキは大きく喘ぎ、叫びながら二人の下腹の間に、熱く濡れたものを撒き散らした。ソーが唸り声とともに達して弟の奥深くに精を注ぎ込んでいるときも、ロキはまだ激しく震えていた。  
ロキの温かくて若い体がソーにぐったりともたれかかった。ロキはソーの首と肩を甘噛みして、ソーはロキの背中を両手で撫でた。ソーが膝から下ろそうとすると、ロキは弱々しく抗議した。「嫌だ」ロキはつぶやいた。「まだ僕の中にいて⋯⋯お願い」  
ロキがこんなに無防備な様子を見せるのは珍しく、ソーはそのことを軽くは扱わなかった。ソーはゆっくりとロキと一緒に動き、慎重に体をずらして並んで向き合うように横たわった。けれどソーのペニスは柔らかくなっていて、どれほどゆっくり動いても滑り出てしまった。  
同時に、ロキは悲しそうな声を出した。ソーは包帯を巻いた二本の指の先で弟の唇に触れ、するとロキは従順に唇を開いて指を口の中に誘い入れた。ロキはソーを見つめている──潤んだ緑の瞳で、頬をくぼませて指を吸いながら、じっとソーの顔を見る。それでもまだロキは満足していない。ロキの腰は何かを求めてまだ動いている。  
ソーはふと思いついて、もう片方の手を二人の汗ばんだ体の間に差し込んだ。指先を動かして、ロキの濡れた尻の合間にもぐりこませる。そして開いたままの穴に三本の指を差し込んだ。  
「わかるか、ロキ」ソーは静かに言った。「誰も俺たちのあいだには入り込めない。そんなことは俺が許さない。絶対に」  
弟の綺麗な瞳がやっと安心したように閉じるのをソーは見た。しばらくすると、ソーの指を吸う動きが消え、聞き慣れた寝息に変わった。  
しばらくのあいだ、ソーはただ弟を眺めていた。ここに至るまでのすべての瞬間を思い起こしながら。  
今日、ソーは他人の命を奪った。これのために。またやる。ソーはそう誓った。それは熱にうかされてした約束ではあったが、数分が過ぎて冷静になった今も、一文字残らず本気だったと心から思えた。  
静かな思考は、階下の騒がしさで途切れた。重いブーツの足音、そこに混じる聞き慣れた低い声。部下たちが戻ってきた。  
ソーはゆっくりと指をロキの口と尻から抜いた。弟は少し身じろぎしたが、すぐにまた静かになった──軽い寝息が鼻から漏れている。ソーは静かにベッドを抜け出し、ジーンズに足を突っ込んだ。着ていたTシャツは血の染みが付いていて、洗濯物の山の上に放られていた。ソーはその山から別のTシャツを引っ張り出して頭からかぶり、ざらついた木の階段を裸足で踏んで階下に向かった。  
ヴォルスタッグが最初にソーに気づいた。「片づけた」そう言ってハイボール・グラスに入れた琥珀色の液体を一気に飲み干す。  
ソーは汗ばんだ髪をかきあげた。何か言うべきだと思ったが、何も思いつかなかった。  
幸い、ヘイムダルが助け舟を出した。「ジェイキーはろくなやつじゃなかった。いずれ同じことになってただろう」  
ソーはうなずいた。「ああ⋯⋯そうだな。あいつ⋯⋯家族は？」  
ファンドラルが首を横にふった。「気にするほどのやつはいない。誰も探しにきやしないさ」  
冷たい安堵だが、ソーは受け入れることにした。「おまえたちはもう家に帰れ。ゆっくり休め」  
「そうするよ、ボス」  
ヴォルスタッグとヘイムダルはうなずき、それぞれソーの肩を叩いてから出口に向かった。ファンドラルは後に残った。  
二人が出ていくと、ファンドラルは訊いた。「ロキは？」  
「上だ。疲れて寝てる」  
「そうか」ファンドラルは一歩前に進んでソーをじっと見た。その視線がソーの首と肩の境目あたりに落ちる。「そのシャツ⋯⋯表と裏が逆だぞ」しばらくしてからファンドラルは言った。  
二秒ほど遅れて、ソーはその場所をロキが吸ったことを思い出した。ファック。「ああ、これは⋯⋯」  
「酒が必要らしいな」ファンドラルはソーをさえぎって言った。バーの後ろからグラスを２つと、ウィスキーのボトルをとってくる。両方にアルコールを注いで、ひとつを手にとって、バースツールのひとつに腰掛けた。  
「そうだな」ソーは隣のスツールに座った。目の前のグラスを汚れた手で包み、その中を覗き込む。二人とも何も言わなかった。入り口近くにある誘蛾灯の振動音、ときおりパチパチと弾ける音だけが、沈黙を埋めた。  
「何故だ？」ファンドラルが訊いた。  
ソーは友人を見なかった。目を伏せたまま、ウィスキーを大きくひと口飲む。「俺は⋯⋯」うまく考えを言葉にできなかった。泣きたいような気分がこみ上げ、それはかすれた笑い声になって喉から漏れた。  
何が言えるだろう？ 意味が通るような理由など存在しないし、納得させられるような嘘も思いつかない。  
「ロキは俺のものだから」ソーは最後にそう静かに言った。「そして俺はロキのものだ」  
それが真実だった。  
ソーが知る、唯一の真実だった。

＊END＊


End file.
